Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a storage device, and more particularly, to a device to improve throughput of a storage device configured to perform two-way communication with a host and an operating method thereof.
Nowadays, various electronic devices, such as a high-capacity solid state drive (SSD), a smartphone, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet PC, and a wearable device, are being widely used. In general, each electronic device includes a storage device to store data. In particular, to cope with the high-capacity and high-speed trend of the electronic device, there has been a lot of effort to increase a capacity of the storage device of the electronic device and to improve a speed of the storage device. In pursuit of the effort, various protocols for an interface between an application processor (host) and a storage device of the electronic device have been adopted.
Meanwhile, there has been a lot of effort to improve throughput of two-way communication between the application processor and the storage device based on the various protocols.